Who Are You?
by 1MessedUpChild
Summary: Mysterion helps Ike who become's obsessed with finding out who the super hero is. How with the others react? Slight KylexStan/Kenny/Ike/Redgoth  - My fav
1. Chapter 1

Who Are You? Chapter One

As Mysterion creeped threw the streets he heard fight at the Broviloski's house and decided to investagate.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT DAMMIT! I DIDN'T CHOSE TO BE GAY I JUST AM!" "THEN YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" "FINE! I'LL STAY WITH STAN!" "HAVE FUN GATHERING STD'S YOU WHORE!" "OH YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! FUCK THIS I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!" "DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FA-"

Mysterion blocked them out at that point. As Kyle and his mom went at it Ike was left all alone cowering in the corner. Mysterion felt terrible for the boy and decided to help. He snuck in the widow closest to the small boy and hugged him. "Would you like to come with me until the fights over." He said in his deep voice. Ike nodded and Mysterion picked him up. They were out of sight in a few seconds. "Thankyou." Mysterion heard Ike's small vioce cherp in his arms. Mysterion smiled and said, "No problem, besides YOU shouldn't have to listen to that. It's not your buisness." Mysterion set the boy down when they reached the Tucker's house halfway across town and ruffled his hair. Ike giggled and smiled at the man. "Who are you?" Ike asked. Mysterion said "I can't tell you." Ike looked down saddly. "..." Mysterion picked Ike up and took him back to his house. His mother was craddling his brother and vice versa.

"I'M SORRY MOM!" "ME TOO BUBBY!"

Mysterion rolled his eyes and sighed. He pushed Ike through the window into his room. Ike kissed the older male's forehead. "Thank you." he said. He closed the window being very careful of Mysterion's fingers. Mysterion stared at the window for a second and then a goofy smile washed over his face and he lost his grip. "WAAAAH!" He hit the pavement "OW SON OF A BITCH!" He limped across the street to the McCormick's, opened the window, and crawled inside.

(End) 


	2. Chapter 2

The night after Mysterion crawled in his window, Kenny met Stan, Cartman, Kyle, and...Ike? "D'aaaaaawwww who da cutie?" He said pointing to Ike. Kyle hit Kenny on the back of the head really hard. "STOP PEDO BEARING MY BROTHER!" He said in a rage but then Dylan, a.k.a RedGoth showed up and he got distracted, uke-ing his way into free food. "Anyways. Who was that you were with last night love?" Kenny said. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ike. "I-I don't know." The Canadian stuttered. Dylan held Kyle in his lap now feeding him grapes. "Looked like Mysterion." He said. Ike looked at him. "Mysterion?" The name rolled off his tongue so easily as he said it. He smiled. "Mysterion huh? I like it." Kenny took his MP3 out of his pocket and handed Ike an earbud. He took it and Kenny switched the song to 'Hey Juliet' By LMNT then mouthed the words to him when he got to the end he really did sing though " Hey Juliet. I think you're fine. You really blow my mind. Maybe, someday, you and me can run away. I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo. Hey Juliet. Hey hey Juliet Hey Julieeeeeeeeet" Ike was laughing now Kenny smiled then the bus came. "Damn" The day went by smoothly and Kenny DIDN'T DIE not even ONCE! "Come on babe, please?" He heard some kid say. "No Georgie! I said stop it!" "What the hell?" Kenny said aloud. He rounded the corner and saw Ike pinned against a wall by his boyfriend Georgie who looked mad. "Come on babe don't you love me?" "You know I do but I'm just not ready yet." Georgie snapped at that point. He shoved Ike away from him and said "You know I used to wonder why your real parents would ever give you away, know I know." Ike's eyes widened and filled with tears, he started to cry into his hands. Kenny pulled his hood down and walked over to Georgie. "Wanna know how you're gonna die?" He said sweetly then became sinister, "I'm gonna ripp your throat out and feed it to you. NOW APOLOGIZE!" "Kenny," Ikes weak voice said "Just let him go." Kenny looked at him then back at Georgie and growled. "You're one lucky son-of-a-bitch." He said "NOW SCRAM!" Georgie ran away so fast Kenny was pretty sure it was a new world record. He walked over to Ike, sat down beside him, and pulled him into a hug. "Don't listen to that fucker. I'm sure your parents miss you a lot." "Kenny can I tell you something?" "Of course"

"It can be true. It can't. IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Kenny's heart screeched as he ran as far from the school as possible. He ran into the street without thinking. He heard a loud car horn, the screeching of tires and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Are You? Chapter Three

"Wh-what's going on?" Kenny's pained voice said from the bed. "YOU RAN INTO THE STREET YOU DUMBASS!" Kyle screamed with tears in his eyes he starred at Kenny before storming out seeming to leave Kenny only in the room. In the hallway he could vaugely hear the shuffling of feet. He looked around the room and instantly knew it to be a 's when he spotted Ike who was sitting in the corner clutching his shirt on the verge of tears. Suddenly the conversation he and Ike had came back.

"Don't listen to him Ike I'm sure your parents miss you alot." He'd said. "Kenny can I tell you something?" Ike said softly. Kenny smiled "sure", but nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to here. "I-I, My father. Daimain is, err, well, okay Ike deep breath. DAIMAIN IS MY FATHER!" He buried his face in his hands. "W-what?" "I-I... I'm a demon Kenny." Ike said softly. Kenny looked at the small boy then burst into a chorus of laughter. "Oh my god. Man you had me going there for a second!" Kenny laughed out. "It's not a joke and I can prove it!" Ike all but screamed. "Okay then little man. prove it." Kenny chuckled standing up. Ike bit his lip. He brought his hands up to his face and PEELED IT OFF. Kenny's eyes widened but that wasn't all. Ike SET HIS FUCKING HEAD ON FIRE. Kenn'y looked at Ike's hands which were shoved in his pockets. How the fuck did he do thatg? When he looked back up he was starring at himself, only now he was Ike's hight and age. Kenny backed away slowly. Ike was suddenly Ike agian. "K-Kenny?" "JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" He screamed and took off.

Kenny starred at the small boy. Ike shook as a sob racked through his body. "K-Kenny I-" "I'm sorry Ike." Ike's head whiped up to look at Kenny. Kenny gave a weak smile and opened his arms for a hug. "Come 'ere." Ike smiled and ran into Kenny's arms. "FAAAAAAGS!" Cartman yelled. Ike instently sepertated from the older boy and Kenny thought "Cartman I'll kill you for that!"


End file.
